Crash and Burn
by nikki2
Summary: Short piece of fluff involving Hermione and Harry. It's the night of the Winter Ball, a night to be remembered forever. Somehow it doesn't seem to measure up until .... read to find out more :)


Title - Crash and Burn  
  
Author Name - nikki  
  
Category - Romance  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Spoilers - All Four Books  
  
Disclaimer - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Lyrics from Savage Garden's, "Crash and Burn," are obviously not mine and I claim no right to them, I just like to listen.  
  
Author's Notes - Just wrote this on the spur of the moment, had some inspiration while listening to this song. It's just a short little fluffy piece of Harry/Hermione. Reviews are great, so make me happy by leaving some if you can, thanks!  
  
  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
It was their Christmas Ball, supposedly one of the happiest moments of their lives. Somehow this day just didn't measure up to everyone's expectations. Sure, Ron would be enjoying himself off behind some bushes with some girl. Harry, on the other hand, sat outside on the damp grass. As he stared up at the stars in the sky he wondered why he had acted like such a jerk. Of course he didn't really mean to, but that's how it must have seemed. As Harry tore some of the grass and threw it off into the dark night, he cursed himself for being the stupidest bloke on the planet. He had seen the signs; he knew that everything between Hermione and Krum wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Harry had noticed that Hermione had not been herself lately. Moping around the common room, even her studies held no interest for her anymore.  
  
And then she asked him. So much was riding on his answer. This was his opportunity; he could either seize it or let it pass by. Unfortunately Harry had let it slip by. He was just too nervous, too scared to answer her question with a yes. What if he lost his best friend, he would never forgive himself if he did. But then again he felt much worse off having answered it with a negative. He had had the chance to hold Hermione Grange close to him to possibly even kiss her, but that would never happen now.  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door  
  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
He heard a rustle that sounded like someone was running by him. He looked up and saw what looked like a girl darting away. He got up and went to see what was going on. When Harry got close enough, he heard what seemed to sound like gasps for air. Obviously something was wrong. Chivalrous Gryffindor genes kicking in, he ran out ahead and grabbed the girl by the arms. He looked up at the face. It was Hermione, but not the strong happy girl he knew. Instead her face was blotchy red and her makeup was all over her face from tears. Some urge, almost a protective one, filled him and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
If he was looking for a spoken response, he didn't get one. Instead what came out was, "*hiccup* . Krum .. *hiccup* . ugly Mudblood . *hiccup* . dumped . *hiccup* . school ..*hiccup* . embarrassed . *hiccup* . and"  
  
Then she just broke down into more tears. Harry had gotten the message though. His first reaction was to beat Krum into a pulp for hurting his best friend. But then he looked at her. She didn't need that right now. Instead he hugged her and murmured sweet nothings into her ears.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
When her tears had subsides a little bit, he let go of her but gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He brushed away the tears still resting on her cheeks. Although her entire face was reddish, her hair messed up, and her makeup all over her face, Harry still thought that she looked beautiful and he told her so.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't believe a word he says. You're gorgeous, intelligent, and compassionate; any boy would be lucky to have you. .. But I ruined my chances at that." He spoke the last words softly, almost to himself.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel you can't face the day  
  
Hermione looked up at her best friend. She thought she knew everything about him; they'd shared every secret and thought and feeling since their first year. Could it be true that he had wanted to go out with her? No, couldn't be, she reasoned with herself. Harry would have said yes if he wanted too.  
  
"Don't say things that aren't true, Harry."  
  
"You know they are, Hermione, I just wish you could see that." He took a deep breath, maybe this would soothe her. Of course it would require that he actually showed his emotions, which was usually pretty hard for him to do. "When you asked me to take you to the Winter Ball, Hermione, I was so excited and happy but at the same time nervous and scared."  
  
Her tears having come to a stop Hermione tried to interject, but Harry cut her off. "No really, Hermione, I was just so worried that I'd loose my friendship with you, that I couldn't be a good enough boyfriend for you. You deserve so much more than me."  
  
"No, Harry, you're wrong!"  
  
"Shh, Hermione. It's ok, it's over now. I ruined my chance with you."  
  
"But Harry you haven't."  
  
He chanced a glance back at her. Harry saw Hermione's face in an uneasy grin. Maybe she was right, even if she wasn't he could at least try. Who could resist her smile that made him weak in the knees? His mouth began to curve upward into a smile.  
  
"Really?" he questioned her.  
  
"Yes, Harry, really." Hermione smiled as she saw Harry's eyes light up with excitement. They grinned at one another and music began to drift into the courtyard.  
  
Harry asked with a sly grin on his face, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"  
  
"Why of course, Harry."  
  
Without another thought the two embraced each other closely and began to rock slowly to the music. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Because there's always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again  
  
As they were dancing Hermione pulled away slightly, "Harry?"  
  
"Yes," his warm breath gently stirred her curls.  
  
"I just wanted to say . thanks, for everything, really. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
He just smiled in return and they began to dance some more.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
As the song ended, the couple pulled apart.  
  
"I think the dance will be ending pretty soon. Want to get back to the castle before the crowd starts to leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, Harry, anything."  
  
The two held hands, one small one large. And together, much happier than before, they made their way back to the castle. The night had proven to be just as special as it was anticipated to be. 


End file.
